Legends
by hopefulromantic85
Summary: Aeryn Walker had heard stories passed down about a mysterious man in a blue box... 11/OC   R&R Heart! Cookies!
1. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Okay lovelys, this is my attempt at a full fledged Doctor Who Story-Fic thing, I was inspired after I mention a particular breed of beings in my Choices story, so here it goes, please R&R, if I get 5 updates then I'll post the next chapter. Are you resting comfortably? Good...

Heart! Cookies!


	2. Prologue

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Prologue**

**Triennial 5042**

** Triennial is a beautiful planet, a lot like Earth in most respects, except for the fact that its inhabitants are of three different species, alien, animal and human. But never all one breed, those that were born full bred were sent to become part of the towns carnival, Carnival of Atrocities, which to us would be like a freak show act. They displayed odd, whimsical and sometimes dangerous things. **

** "Gather round" the Carnival Operator called to the on lookers, "Gather round and see a freak of nature" he said, now capturing more and more attention, as they gathered around a shrouded cage, whispering to one another as they wonder what the cage held. Was it something dangerous? Was it something disturbing? "If you have any conditions of the heart, or are easily frightened you may want to look away, send the young away for this is not for the faint of heart" he said with his cane, swerving it around dramatically, hitting the cage to rouse the inhabitant, and a loud growl came from inside, causing the spectators to back away in fear, "Don't be alarmed, the cage is impenetrable nothing can break through, your perfectly safe" he said with a reassuring grin, he took hold of the top of the shroud and whipped it quickly upward to uncover the monstrosity inside. The onlookers oh and awed in wonder, and some walked closer to the cage to observe the being for themselves, "An abomination to our beloved planet...a full human" he said with an air of disgust. A girl no more than 18 huddled in then corner of the cage, shivering with fear, her long brown hair knotted around her beautiful dirt streaked face, ice blue eyes looked around in fright, full petal pink lips tremble, "Garsla bring the bucket" the operator called gruffly, a huge being with the body of an ape, and the head of bearded man with three eyes walked from the tent carrying a bucket of water, he threw the cold water on the girl, she gasped at the harsh sting, her clothes merely a black torn tank top, and ripped shorts, she let out a snarl most would associate with a lion, and she surged against the bars, startling the onlookers, the carnival operator shot his cane into her abdomen causing her to fall to her knees, he then slammed it against her forehead causing her to crumple to the floor like a rag doll. "I'm sorry about that, perhaps you would care to look at our other wonders" he said giving Garsla a terse nod signaling that he should replace the cover on the cage. The girl fell into oblivion, where she dreamed of a savior, one that would come and take her back to her home, the man in the mysterious blue box...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Freedom

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sorry so late with updating! Heart! Extra Jammy Dodgers for everyone! **

**Aeryn Walker wasn't born on Triennial she was born on Earth, her parents were members of the S.S. Dalton crew. The Earth's atmosphere had turned on the humans depleting the air supply, and within few years had become nothing but a wasteland. Most people had traveled to other planets searching for Earth like planets. The. S.S. Dalton had crashed on Triennial, so they crew set up a camp in the lush wooded areas. One day when Aeryn was 5 her village was raided and everyone captured and brought to be side show acts, she had watched her mother and father die in a cage. Every since then she was determined that she wouldn't die like them, she would die free.**

**Every night her Mother would stroke her head and tell the stories passed down from generation to generation of the magical man who never looked the same, and how he come to rescue them from there prison, and every night she dreamed of him.**

"**Aeryn" she heard a voice from the darkness call her name, and soft hand stroked her face rousing her from the depths of unconsciousness. Her head hurt and she had the worst stomach ache she could ever imagine, though being beat was a daily occurrence for her, because she always disobeyed, she wouldn't let them defeat her. **

"**Aeryn" the soft voice said again, she opened her eyes to see her friend Kaya cradling her head, she had known Kaya from birth,she had beautiful flax hair, icy blue eyes, and a sweet disposition. "Kaya" Aeryn said not recognizing her own voice, "You've been out for a while" she said, Aeryn sat up and looked about the giant cage. **

**After the Carnival had closed, Garsla kept all the "wonders" in a giant cell, Kaya and Aeryn were only two of a number of other humans, men, women and children, all captured by Garsla. Woman were holding there petrified children, and the Men were leaning against the bars of the cell, too weak to do anything about there circumstances. **

"**I've got a plan" Aeryn confided in her friend, "What?" Kaya asked her eyes showing that Aeryn had peaked her curiosity, "When they take everyone out for our daily cleanings I'm going to make a run for it" Aeryn said with a small smile, "Your insane, you remember what happened last time you tried to escape, you nearly died they beat you so" Kaya said disapprovingly of her friends fool hardy plan, "Listen Kaya, I'm not dying in here not like Mother and Father" Aeryn said bitterly, "No, but you'd rather die trying to get out" Kara said pointedly, "I'd rather die trying to escape then die here" Aeryn said. Kaya looked at her determined friend, "Well..I can see that you've got your mind set on this" Kaya said as she crawled to a hole in the corner used to store special things, and pulled out a pale green tear drop stone that was strung from a black string, and she crawled back to her friend, "I was saving this for your birthday, it was your mothers" she said as she slipped it over Aeryn's neck and adjusted the knots so it fit to her neck. Aeryn caressed the stone and she felt tears prick her eyes. "Thanks Kaya" she hugged her friend. **

**They huddled together holding each other close as they both drift off to sleep.**

**Aeryn was awake at the first sign of daylight, she felt adrenaline pumping through her veins, she saw Garsla waddling towards the door with the ring of keys, she just lie there on her side pretending to sleep, she heard the click of the pad lock being opened, and the squeak of the door opening, "Get up" Garsla said loudly causing everyone to jump and begin to obey Garsla, Aeryn sat up and she felt Kaya sit up as well, "You too" he said as he poked us with his foot, Kaya and I stood up, "I don't want any trouble out of you this morning or I'll take the strap to you this time" Garsla warned, she nodded, she followed Kaya out of the cage, she reached and grabbed Kaya's hand gave it one squeeze and took her chance. She started running not looking back, she heard Garsla cry out something, and she knew he was calling for back up. She began to run through backstreets of the Marketplace, keeping to the shadows, she saw the arch that marked the Entrance of the Market place and took a peak around the corner and saw Garsla motioning for the other's to split up, there was a booth that held weapons of all sorts, and the glint of a knife caught her eye and she tucked in behind her, and took one last look to make sure that Garsla wasn't looking and and started to run down the dirt path that lead up the hill to the market place, she ran for what seem like hours and she saw the Forest on the horizon, she panted for breath, she stopped gasping and wheezing for breath. She looked at her poor bleeding feet, she collapsed onto her knees paying not attention to bite of the rocks biting into her flesh. Her heard pounding so loudly in her ears. She thought she heard something like engines she looked up in the direction of the noise and there it was the blue police box. Aeryn pulled herself to her feet, this was it this was the police box that her mother had told her about. She was safe. Little did she know that her adventure was just beginning...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Introductions

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Thanks for the wonderful response for this story. Jammy Dodgers! Before I get on with the story I would like to dedicate this chapter to: Lafele29 and IliveInATardis, they've been really great and dedicated to reviewing, so this chapter is for you guys. Okay okay nuff babble...Heart!**

**Doctors POV**

**The Doctor flicked numerous switches on the console, "Right!" he said as he flitted over to the monitor to check out his surroundings, "So where are we?" Amy ask came down the stairs, wearing a blue plaid shirt black skinny jeans and boots, she walked up the monitor to join the Doctor. Rory wearing a maroon jumper and a gray v-neck underneath it was blue jeans and trainers, standing oblivious at the top of the stairs.**

"**Doctor there's a girl" Amy exclaimed as she pointed to the monitor**

"**That's interesting" he said, and he bounded down the stairs toward the TARDIS door and flung open the door, **

"**Hello" he said, just as the words left his lips, the rather exhausted girl collapsed into his arms, Amy and Rory both rushed to his side.**

"**Well, I've been known to have that affect on woman" he said cheekily, as he lifted the girl up in his arms, "Let's get her to the medical bay" he said. "Amy can you see if you can find her some clothes" he said and Amy rushed off the TARDIS wardrobe.**

**The Doctor gently laid the girl on the gurney, and took out his sonic screw driver and scanned her with it, "She doesn't have any internal injuries just a bit over worked is all" he said putting the sonic screwdriver back into this inner pocket, "Now then thus the mystery begins" he said rubbing his hands together, "Okay I've found some things and some shoes" Amy walked into the medical bay with a white undershirt and a black tank-top with some cargo pants, and some boots, "This is all I could find that looked like would fit her" Amy said, the twinkle of the green stone around Aeryn's neck caught the Doctor's attention, "It can't be" he said as he looked at the stone, "It is" he said astonished, picking up the stone, "What is it?" Rory asked, "It's Green Aurora" he said as if that said everything, "And that would be?" Amy said with a frown, "Its a mineral that was mined back on earth near the beginning of 50th century on Earth" he said, the Doctor looked at his watch, "We're on Triennial 5145, home of the Trilenians, 1/3 human, 1/3 alien and 1/3 alien. Amazing creatures, though territorial, but how did a human get here?" he said scratching his head. "Doctor look" Amy said softly as she pointed to one of many still healing scars on the girls legs and back, "She's been beaten" the Doctor said hardly, "Amy you stay with her and when she wakes up let us know" he said as he and Rory left the medical bay, and Amy pulled a chair next to the unconscious girl her heart aching for her.**

**Aeryn's POV**

**She heard gentle humming from the depths of darkness, it sounded so beautiful it reminded her of when her mother would hum to her when she's have nightmares. The last thing she remembered she was staring at the magical blue box, Where was she? Was she dead? Did Garsla catch up with her? The humming became clearer, "Mama?" Aeryn said, "Shh" the voice said, "You're safe" it said, and she felt something cool and soft against her forehead, and she loves the feeling, so gentle, its been so long since she's felt this tenderness, she opens her eyes slowly, and shuts them again at the blinding light, and she opens them again blinking them to focus, she was what looked like a medical bay, and she looked to her left, and there sat a beautiful young girl that looked slightly older than Aeryn, she fiery red hair and her face was so delicate, and she now say that the red haired girl had a cloth pressed to her forehead, "Where am I?" Aeryn asked, "You're in the medical bay on the TARDIS" she said smiling, "Who are you?" Aeryn asked, "I'm Amy" she said hear smile widening, Aeryn sat up slowly taking in her surroundings, "Easy" Amy said as she stood up, Aeryn's back hurt then she remembered her knife, and she removed it from her waistband, and saw Amy's eye draw to the knife, "You don't need that" she said calmly, "You're human?" Aeryn asked, "Yes" Amy nodded slowly, and Aeryn handed her the knife, "Thank you" Amy said as she took it, "I've brought you some clothes and shoes" she said giving her the pile of clothes, "What's your name?" Amy asked, "Aeryn Walker" Aeryn said, "That's pretty" Amy said, "There's a a shower just through that door, I'll wait for you out here" Amy said as she sat back down, "A shower?" Aeryn asked, "Yeah you know to clean yourself?" Amy said, when Amy said this, Aeryn flashed back to the Carnival, where Garsla and the others would through buckets of water at them, and washed them like they were animals, Garsla had paid particular attention to Aeryn touching and feeling. "Are you alright?" Amy asked, Aeryn flinched "Yes, I'm fine I'll just change into these" Aeryn said, "Fine do you need help?" Amy offered, "No I'm fine" she said as she started to disrobe, Amy tried to hide the shock in her voice as she saw the full extent of Aeryn's injuries. The girl had a angry bruise on her abdomen, as well on her back, and what looked like whip marks. Once Aeryn was changed they walked to the control room.**

**Aeryn looked in wonder, at all the doors and corridors she saw, she walked along with Amy down the stars to what appeared to be the control center of the ship, where two men stood, one with funny looking hair, a maroon sweater, and a big nose, the other in a tweed jacket, floppy brown hair, and a bow tie, "Ah you're awake" the bow tie guy said with a kind smile, "Hello" the big nosed guy said, "Aeryn Walker, this is my husband Rory" Amy said as she went to stand by the guy, "You're the Doctor?" she said pointed at the bow tie guy, and she walked down the steps and stood chest to chest with him. "Have we met?" he asked politely, "My mother told me stories of you" Aeryn said, "Ah" he said as if he wasn't surprised, "Well tell your Mother I said Thank You" he straightening his tie, "She's dead" Aeryn said bringing her hand to her necklace, "I'm sorry" the Doctor said true remorse in his eyes, "This was hers, my best friend Kaya gave it to me" Aeryn said feeling guilty she left Kaya there defenseless against Garsla, "I left her there" Aeryn said feeling tears in her eyes, the Doctor went to wrap his arms around Aeryn but she flinched away, the Doctor held up his hands, "Who were you running from? He asked putting his hands in his pockets, "Garsla" Aeryn said, "Who's he?" the Doctor asked, "It's a long story" Aeryn said, "Trust me...we've got the time" The Doctor said with a bright smile. **

**Aeryn had told her new friends everything she could remember, all about the Carnival, "Well then..let's get started" the Doctor walked towards the TARDIS door, "What?" Aeryn asked, "We're going to break them out of course" he said matter of factly.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	5. The Plan Changes

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I do not own Doctor Who, TARDIS or anything other than my characters. But..if I did own Doctor Who let's just say, there would be more up against the TARDIS snogging going on. That being said... A/N at bottom.

"**We can't, not unarmed, Garsla will tear you limb from limb" Aeryn said crossing her arms, "Oh but I'm not unarmed" he said with a smug expression, "Good so what have you got?" Aeryn asked, "This" he said whipping out his sonic screw driver, Aeryn looked at Rory and Amy their expressions remained unchanged, "What's that?" Aeryn asked a little amused, "It's a Sonic Screwdriver" he said with a smile, "That's great if we needed to I dunno fix something, but we have to fight, and I can guarantee you that 4 humans won't waltz in unnoticed" Aeryn said putting her hands on her hips, The Doctor held the Sonic Screwdriver closely with hand over it as to shield its ears, "Trust me it's more than meets the eye" he said with twinkly of amusement, "And I'm not human" he said placing the sonic back into his pocket, Aeryn walked up to him and inspected him, "You look human" she said, "I know right" Amy snickered, "You look Time Lord..We came first" he said, "Oh, I know she's human, but I be he isn't" Aeryn pointed to Rory, "What makes you think I'm not human?" Rory turned a little red, while Amy bit her lip to keep from laughing, I reached up to my nose and scratched it, the Doctor let out a giggle, "He's human" he said smiling, "Sorry" Aeryn said feeling a little embarassed but soon overcame it, with focusing on the task at hand, "So, what about them do they have sonic...things to help them" she said, "Amy's very..." the Doctor trailed off, and Amy cleared her throat loudly, "She can take care of herself" The Doctor said, "What about him?" she asked, "Well he has Amy" the Doctor laughed, "One could question whether you could take care of yourself" he said with a spark of amusement, Aeryn turned away from him and lifted up her top, "See those" she said, mentioned the angry welts on her back obviously from being whipped, "Yes" the Doctor said hardly, "That was before I took care of myself" Aeryn smiled, "Well then" The Doctor rubbed his hands together, "Now that we're armed..let's go" he said as he walked down the steps, "Hang on" Aeryn said, "What is it now?" he said whined almost like a child, "We need a plan of attack" Aeryn said, "Oh right, don't much care for the word attack, but plan I'm good at making plans" he said tugging his tweed jacket, "Liar" Amy said, "Well I admire people who make good plans" the Doctor amended. "Okay so here's what we'll do" the Doctor said, and he came up with a plan.**

"**Okay, so Rory you handle medical and try not to get yourself killed, Amy assist in Rory not getting killed, and Aeryn well you...uh do what you do, and me well it's pretty obvious that I'm the brains of this operation" he rambled, "Doctor I probably should've mentioned one thing" Aeryn spoke before they left the TARDIS, "It's going to be dangerous" she said, "Really?" he asked enthusiastically, "Yes" Aeryn said, "Well then why are we still standing here" he said and he opened the doors of the TARDIS and stepped out into the wooded area where they had found Aeryn, "Okay so Aeryn take us to the Carnival" the Doctor announced, "Ok but when I say get back I mean get back" Aeryn said, "I'm the one who gives the orders" The Doctor said, "Not here you don't" Aeryn said, the Doctor puffed his chest up, "Listen, I don't mean to offend you but, if you expect to get to the carnival in one piece, you need to listen to me" Aeryn said putting her words carefully, "Ok" the Doctor said, they began walking to the marketplace.**

** They arrived at the Marketplace, "Stay against the wall" Aeryn said, The Doctor, Rory and Amy all leaned against the wall, Aeryn saw Garsla talking to one of the merchants, "Ok" Aeryn said and she joined Rory and Amy, "Do you have a tracking device that you can plant so that if we get separated you can trace the signal" Aeryn asked the Doctor, "Just so happens I do" he said as he pulled out a blue rubber like bracelet, handed it to Aeryn, she placed it on her wrist, "Ok so there's been a slight change in plan...I'm going to get captured again, you guys track my signal to the Carnival" Aeryn said bracing herself for what she was about to, "Don't be stupid, they'll kill you" The Doctor said harshly, "Well its the only option at this point, I trust you Doctor, besides your full alien , Garsla would enslave you to, and I won't tell you what he does to the female captives" she said remembering what happened to her and not wanting the same thing to happen to Amy, "Aeryn please there is another way" the Doctor said, she looked once more and saw that Garsla was at the weapons booth where Aeryn had gotten her knife, "Aeryn, the Doctor can find another way" Amy said, "There is no other way" Aeryn said she walked into the marketplace, "GARSLA!" she yelled, and Garsla turned abruptly towards here, and grabbed her neck with his gorilla hand, "You've escaped for the last time" he said, he placed a collar around her neck with a collar on the other end, like what you would see for an animal, and bound her hands behind her back, he yanked on the chain, and she knew the Doctor would be able to track her the carnival.**

**Doctor's POV**

**He watched helplessly as Aeryn was drug back to the carnival, and he had to smile spite his worry, that's why he loved the human race, he could honestly say that Aeryn was the best of humanity, he reached into his outer jacket pocket and returned a handheld tracker, and he saw Aeryn bleep on his sonar, "Why did you let her go?" Rory asked confused, "I don't think even I could stop her" he said, "But, she was smart I can track her very location, we've still got a few minutes till the carnival starts, I don't know what's going on but I'm going to find out" he said clenching his jaw, "Doctor, what will they do to her when she returns?" Amy asked fearing for the young girls safety, "That's what worries me, if those marks on her back on her back are any indication, then it's something EXTREMELY not good" he said his eyes darkened for a moment and then started grinning, "Well then, not time to lose" he said briskly rubbing his hands together, "Fancy a trip to the Carnival of Atrocities?" The Doctor asked the young married couple, the both looked at each other, and nodded eagerly. **

A few things I'd like to say, First and foremost, I love and appreciate you're reviews, that inspire me, Second of all, I had trouble developing the story but the lovely TwilightHayley helped me and continues to help to which I am eternally grateful, and Last but def not least, Jammy Dodgers! Heart! R&R!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	6. Tempus Corpus

Thanks for all the reviews and feedback, truly they mean so much to me. Enjoy! Jammy Dodgers! Heart! So without further ado...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Aeryn fell once or twice while walking back to the Carnival, but she had a since of hope knowing that the Doctor would be able to find her and help the others. As the entered the grounds she noticed that they walked past the cell and she could see Kaya staring at her, but what Aeryn couldn't understand is why they walked past the cell. Usually they brought her back to the cell after one of her failed escape attempts. She felt anxious as to what they would do. The approached a tent that had two guards outside it both had humans head but body's of monkeys, with three tails and they carried guns. Garsla nodded to them and they opened the entrance to let him in, as Aeryn entered the tent she concluded that the tent was obviously some sort of disguise because what she saw didn't belong in a tent. She saw what looked like a lab with glass tanks that had monitors hooked up to it, and table's with restraints. Medical instruments of all sorts on a small tray next to what looked like an operating table, Garsla undid Aeryn's hands, "What is all this?" Aeryn asked, Garsla snorted "You humans are so disgustingly ignorant" he said his deep voice rumbling through the empty lab, "If we are so DISGUSTINGLY ignorant then why do you keep us in cages, if we are not threat to you" Aeryn asked, this made Garsla's expression change from one of condescending to anger, "You human's are not match for us" he growled, "Some of us are" Aeryn said quietly, "Let me go" she heard a familiar voice scream, and she looked and the guards that had once stood outside now held Kaya by gun point. **

** Aeryn felt blood freeze in her veins. "Aeryn" she said, "Kaya" Aeryn said. "Why are you doing this?" Aeryn asked Garsla, "Well we needed some leverage" Garsla said, "Leverage I don't understand" Aeryn said growing frustrated, Garsla grabbed Aeryn by the arm and drug her to the glass tank, "This is the Tempus Corpus machine" he said, " A Body Time Machine?" Aeryn asked not understanding, "This allows us to slow your body clock, thus stopping the aging process" Garsla said, "Why?" Aeryn asked, "So that the Carnival of Atrocities will never end, endless servitude" he said smiling. "You're going to start with me" Aeryn said, he nodded, "What if I won't do it" Aeryn said, she heard the guards cock they're guns, "Okay" Aeryn said, Garsla pressed a button that caused the tank to open and Aeryn sat on the table and laid down, Garsla removed collar about Aeryn's neck and tightened the restraints on Aeryn until they bit into her skin. Garsla lowed the glass tank and it hissed as it was locked into place, she watched as Garsla held a control in his paw, and he looked at the guards and gave them a swift nod, and they opened fire on Kaya, "NO!" she screamed, her voice reverberating against the glass, she watched as Kaya's lifeless form fell to the ground in a pool of blood, she struggled against her restraints, she then heard a shrill noise and her world faded into dark.**

**Doctor's POV**

** The Doctor, Rory and Amy threaded themselves through the crowd at the Carnival, trying to blend in, The Doctor had produced three hooded cloaks for them, they watched as the Carnival Operator lured in onlookers with promises of hideous revelations galore. "Where's Aeryn?" Rory asked, the Doctor looked down at his navigator and then shot his head up right, and looked around wildly, "Doctor what's wrong?" Amy asked, "Did you hear that?" he asked, then he licked his finger and held it up as if to taste something in the atmosphere, then his expression turned hard, "That's gun powder" he clenched his jaw, "We've got to find Aeryn now" he said as he and the Newlyweds used his sonar to track Aeryn. By the time they had found the tent the sonar was all buy a shrill alarm, "She's in there" he said putting the sonar into his inner pocket, he reached out his sonic screwdriver as he and his companions entered the tent. That's when they saw it a body in a pool of blood, but it wasn't Aeryn it was another young looking girl with pale blonde hair, and icy blues that held no sign of life. "Doctor!" Amy cried as she and Rory ran to the glass tank that held a now unconscious Aeryn, the Doctor ran to the glass tank and tried to sonic it open, "It's deadlocked" he said as he ran to the monitors and tried to shut it off, "What is this thing?" Amy asked, "It's a Body Clock machine it slows your body clock" he said quickly while trying different combinations of buttons, Amy remembered Liz 10 saying that they slowed her body clock so that she could still look like the stamps, "Can we stop it?" Rory asked, "I'm trying" he said frantically, feeling helpless. He couldn't do anything, he walked over to the tank and watched as Aeryn's body twitched and her face contorted in pain, and tears rain down her cheeks, her mouth was open and he could tell she was screaming but the glass was soundproof. His hearts breaking for her, and somehow he blamed himself. If Aeryn hadn't heard the stories about him, she wouldn't have escaped, and if she hadn't escaped she wouldn't be lying there in front of him reliving all the horrors of her life.**

**Aeryn's POV**

**It was like she was experiencing every memory and moment in her life, all the pain and anguish she'd ever felt. She saw her parents dying again, her body felt like it was on fire, and all the while she could feel her body slowing down, for a moment she wondered whether she were dying too. Every thing was so vibrants and real, even Kaya dying, which clawed at her conscience knowing she had caused her death. But all the while this was happening she was making a vow to herself and Kaya that she would make Garsla pay.**

**Hey eyes flew open, and she gasped for air, and she looked and her eyes connected with Kaya's lifeless body, she then remembered her vow, Garsla and the guards must be at the Carnival, then Aeryn saw a welcoming sight the Doctor, Amy and Rory on the other side of the glass. She cried in relief, the Doctor pressed the button Garsla had pressed to open up the tank, "Doctor" she said her voice sounding rough and husky from screaming, the restraints snapped open and Aeryn sat up and hugged the Doctor, "I'm so glad you found me, I knew you'd find me" she said, and the Doctor held her back tightly, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop it" he said sad, Aeryn pulled away lightly and looked towards Kaya, "It's all my fault" she said fresh tears falling down her cheeks, "If I hadn't have escaped she'd still be alive" she said sniffling, "It's not your fault" he said wiping her cheeks with his thumbs, "Don't worry, I'm here now" he said with a slight smirk, she felt her heart skip a beat and she smiled. The Doctor helped Aeryn off the table, "What now?" Rory asked, The Doctor pulled out another hooded cloak and handed it to Aeryn and she put it on, "We find Garsla" he said smiling coldly.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**


	7. Changes

**Hey Guys, sorry for taking so long to update, I've 2 other projects that feel neglected as well. Extra Jammy Dodgers to each of you guys. Heart! R&R**

**As Aeryn and the Doctor made there way through the crowds, Aery thought of Kaya, every time she closed her eyes she saw Kaya lifeless body lying in a pool of blood, Garsla would pay one way or another, she was scanning the crowds for signs of Garsla and she saw him standing near a cage like he did hers, the cage was covered in a clothe, "There he is" Aeryn whispered to the Doctor and she saw something in his eyes darkened, "Right" he said, "Let's take a closer look" he said and they made there was closer so they could here, "We have a latest addition to the carnival" The Carnival Operator said and he gave Garsla a nod, he ripped the cloth of revealing a shivering little girl who looked no older than 4, "Oh my god" Aeryn whispered, "This is the youngest one in our collection" he said, Garsla growled at her causing her to cry, "Mommy" she said, Aeryn had flash backs of when she was a little girl and crying for her Mommy during a show, Aeryn started to run to the little girl but the Doctor wrapped his arms around her, "Not yet" he whispered.**

**During the Carnival Aeryn had to remind herself over and over that they had to stay low until the time is right, and no matter how hard she wanted to save the people in the cages. As everyone filed out of the arena after the show was over, Garsla was leading the humans back to there cages, once he had locked them away, he exited the tent, then the Doctor announced himself, "Hello" he said loudly, Garsla whirled around, "How did you get in here?" he snarled and he looked at Aeryn, "How did you get out of the tank?" he asked her, "With a little help from my friends" she said, "Well I see you've brought some new specimens with you, this one seems extremely intriguing" he said walking towards Amy, "Her hair is like fire" he picked up a strand of her hair and examined it, "I wouldn't touch her if I were you" the Doctor said, at this Garsla heartily laughed, "Why not? Who's going to stop me HUMAN" he roared the last part, "See that's where you're mistaken" the Doctor said coldly, "I'm not a human" he said simply, Garsla nostrils twitched as he sniffed the air around the Doctor, "What are you?" He asked genuinely curious, "Timelord" he said bitterly, "Impossible" he said, "I'm the Last of the Timelords" he said his eyes briefly saddened at this statement, no matter how many times he said it, it would still break his heart each time. **

"**So why are you here Timelord" Garsla asked, "I'm here to tell you that this must stop" the Doctor said, and Garsla stomped up to the Doctor, he towered over him by more than a good feet, "And who's going to stop me?" he growled, "Me" Aeryn said as she took her cloak off, this causing Garsla to turn back to her, "Ah I see, so its come down to this hasn't it" he said walking to her, Aeryn straighten her spine and looked him dead in the eye, "Yes it has" she said, the Doctor stepped in between Aeryn and Garsla, "There will be no violence" he said as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, Aeryn then moved from behind the Doctor to stand between them, "I won't kill you, I'm not like you" Aeryn said coldly, "This has to stop" the Doctor said know standing next to her and smiled at her quickly before glaring at Garsla, "I won't stop" Garsla said, "It doesn't have to be this way, you can exist in harmony, Humans and Trilenians, it can be done" The Doctor reasoned, "You of all people saying this, when you've seen what humans are capable of, the destruction, the chaos, the DEATH" he said, "Yes, they have done that, so have you, but like you they are also capable of good things." he said, Garsla seemed to think this over, "Maybe so, but we are superior to them" he gave a snort of disgust in to Aeryn, "This is your last chance" the Doctor warned, "You keep threatening me as if you could hurt me" Garsla snorted, "Enough of this" Aeryn walked up to Garsla, "You either let them go, or I'll let them go myself" she said, Garsla grabbed Aeryn by the neck and lifted her off the ground, "You do best to not make idle threats" he said, Garsla pulled out his knife and it all seemed to happen in slow motion, Garsla shoved the blade into Aeryn's abdomen, she let out a hoarse cry, "You thought your precious Doctor would save you, your Mother and Father were stupid, telling of fairytale Doctor who would save you" he sneered, "NO!" she heard the Doctor scream, "Let me tell you something else" he said as he pulled the blade roughly our blood pouring from her abdomen and she fell to the floor, "Your parents should have listened to me" he said, then he wiped his blade and put it back in its sheath, "As for you Doctor" he said walking towards the Doctor, Aeryn felt her body start to burn, she struggled to stand up, she looked at her hands and they started to glow, her whole body felt like it was on fire, and she let out a ear shattering scream as she floated off the ground, a bright green light surrounded her whole body, she was hovering vertically over the ground, every one including Garsla stood there in wonder, The Doctor watched as Aeryn hovered, he'd never seen anything like this, it was as if she were possessed. What was she?**


	8. Truce

**I'm so sorry it took me soooo long to update, I was kidnapped by PLOT BUNNY's EXTRA EXTRA Jammy Dodgers for Everyone, this is the last chapter in the Legends Saga. I will be posting the Epilogue tomorrow. **

**As always please R&R. Hearts! Jammy Dodgers!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Doctor POV**

He saw Aeryn floating above the ground, the green light enveloped her know, "Everyone okay" he asked, "Yeah we're fine" Rory said as he held Amy, "Doctor what's happening to her?" Amy asked, he scanned her with his sonic screwdriver and he was shocked at what it said, "I don't know" he said and he saw the Tempus Corpus Machine, and slaps himself in the forehead, "Of course, the Green Aurora reacted to the Tempus Corpus Machine" he said with a grin, "Uh Doctor" Amy said, "Yeah?" he asked with a grin, "She's glowing green and she's floating off the ground and you're smiling" she asked, "Sorry, it's just so exciting I've never seen anything like this before" he said as he starred at Aeryn as if she were a new life form he'd just discovered.

She reminded him of Rose, when she looked into the TARDIS, he feared her yet he was captivated by her. Her eyes seems to burn with all of time and space, her hair seems to come to life in the energy, her full petal lips slowly turned up ward in a smirk, and her head jerked in Garsla's direction, her smirk fell from her face and was replaced with a look of pure and utter hatred, Garsla begn to tremble, the Doctor was shocked seeing this huge creature tremble in the presence of Aeryn.

Aeryn's expression softened, and tears began to fall and she slowly came back down to rest on the ground, and the glow died down. The fire in her eyes seems to settle, and she opened her mouth, and a light green cloud escaped and she said "Intemporaliter Immortalis" then fell to her knees gasping for breath, the Doctor knelt by Aeryn, "Are you alright?" he asked her softly and she looked at him and said, "I think so" she said, she looked down at her abdomen and the stab wound was no longer there, all that was left was the blood on her shirt, "My stomach" she said and felt it, "It healed" she said, "Can you stand?" the Doctor asked, "I think so" she said and the Doctor helped her stand, it took her a moment to process what had just happened, then she looked at Garsla and the last piece seemed to fall into place, "I know everything" she told him.

**Aeryn's POV**

"I know everything" she said, she watched Garsla's expression changed from shock to knowing, "You said that my parents should have listened to you." she said, "I did, they wouldn't listen, I told them not to mine there, that it was a sacred place but they wouldn't listen to me" he said shaking his head, "They kept you and your kind as slaves didn't they" she said, "Yes" he nodded sadly, "They used your kind for you strength and endurance, to mine faster because the Mineral was worth a lot of money" she said, "So you and your kind decided to switch the tables" the Doctor concluded with Aeryn,"You enslaved them, and decided to use the Tempus Corpus machine so that they can serve you forever" he said grimly, "My parents died while mining for her parents, they were good and generous" he said accusingly to Aeryn, "So you took my parents from me" she said feeling bitter. "But you've enslaved innocent people, women and children, children are being born in to slavery, that doesn't make what you're doing right, you're not justified in doing this" Aeryn said, Garsla smile a cold smile, "They will suffer as I have suffered" he said. Aeryn saw conviction and hatred in his eyes.

"Don't you see you've got to be better than that" the Doctor said approaching Garsla, "You remember the hurt and anguish you felt when you lost your parents?" he asked Garsla, and she saw his eyes fill with tears, "Yes" he said quietly, "Imagine you're inflection that same heartache on innocent generations, causing them the same pain" he said harshly, "Garsla, I know what it's like to lose someone near to you" he said and Aeryn saw his eyes darken, "I've lost my entire planet, I'm the only of my kind" he said sadly, "I never thought of it that way" Garsla said, the Doctor nodded understandingly, Aeryn saw Garsla in a new light, "Garsla, let's end this here and now" she said, offering him a truce, "Let's the other's go, let them return to their villages" she said, "This can be the start of a brand new day" the Doctor said cheerfully. "You can live in harmony" he said, "First things first" the Doctor said.

Doctor's POV

He and the The Ponds, Garsla and Aeryn all walked toward the cage, the women all gathered the children up and the huddled towards the back corner, shielding they're children, Garsla unlocked the cage, "Don't be afraid" Garsla said, "I'm here to release you, I'm going to take you back to your villages" the Doctor said, the women all stood up, the Doctor snapped his fingers and the TARDIS materialized, and he smirked and straightened his bow tie, "You are no longer slaves, I release you and the future generations" Garsla said, "It ends today" the Doctor said, "What's that?" one of the men asked, "This is you're transportation" he said, some small children walked up the blue box and stared in awe, the Doctor knelt down, "You wanna some magic?" he asked them, they nodded and snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors popped open and they flinched at first, "Don't be scared, she's friendly" he said and he led them inside, they're parents following after, Amy and Rory, Garsla and Aeryn followed.

Once the Doctor had taken the last group to they're village, and taking Garsla back to the township, he closed the door, "Now that' we've got _that_ sorted, it's time to get _you _sorted" he pointed towards Aeryn who now leaned against the rails, "Me?" she asked pointing to herself, "Yes _you_" he said as he walked up the stairs, "I need to run tests on you to see what the reaction did to you" he said.

The Doctor patted the gurney in the medbay and Aeryn climbed up on it, the Doctor picked up some sorta of futuristic scanner and suddenly broke out in a fight of giggles, "What's wrong?" she asked, "I'm the Doctor, and now I'm the DOCTOR" he said guffawing, "Okay" Aeryn slowly nodded, he then suddenly sobered, "Sorry" he said smiling, "Now lift up your shirt" he said, Aeryn did as he said, he held the scanner close to her stomach, "Now this might feel a little strange, just try to relax" he said as he started to scan her stomach, she felt a weird warm sensation, "Hmmm it does appear that you've healed yourself completely" he said scratching his head, "Yeah kind of figured that when I wasn't bleeding to death" she said teasing, he smiled at her and she felt her stomach do a little flip, she wasn't sure if it was the scanner that did it. "Well what's the diagnosis DOCTOR?" she said, he giggled and then deadpanned, "Intemporaliter Immortalis" he whispered, "What?" she asked, he furrowed his eyes, "Well it's been a while since I've heard Latin but if I'm not mistaken it meants Eternally Immortal" he said not meeting her eyes. "Immortal as in I can't die does that mean that I can heal myself?" she asked, "Yes" he said looking her in the eye as if he waiting for her to burst into tears.

**Uh-oh!**

**Will the Doctor ask Aeryn to travel with him?**

**Will the Doctor kiss Aeryn?**

**Will the Doctor ever stop rambling? Probably Not**

**Don't fret! I'll reveal all in the Epilogue. I promise!**

**BTW:** For not updating in such a long time, I'm going to let you guys decide my punishment.


	9. Epilogue

**Hey Guys and Dolls! Soo Sorry for not updating in like a year, Family Illness has kept me away, but things are settled now, and I finally finished the story. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Please let me know what you think of that product as a whole..and if you have any ideas for stories or would like to see something let me know.  
**

**Jammy Dodgers! 333333: **

**Don't own Doctor Who...but if I did..OHHHH The places we would go.  
**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Doctor stood there in silence, trying to anticipate Aeryn's reaction, he can never tell with humans. He watched her intently...

Aeryn felt helpless for the first time in her life, she had fought and struggled all her life, and now it was over, her family was gone and they couldn't be brought back again, she was the only one left.

From her position on the gurney she noticed that The Doctor had strange expression on his face, she wondered if he often gave people bad news like this...

"I have no family, no village, I'm immortal and cannot be injured" she began hoping that maybe speaking aloud would help her find a solution. The more she thought about it the more she just confused herself.

"You could travel with me" The Doctor whispered, breaking into her thoughts.

"What?" she asked

"I too have no family, in fact I'm the last of my species" he confided, she saw great sadness in his eyes,

"That's why I go on adventures, the reason why I can't stand the silence...because in the silence I think, and when I think I remember" he continued.

Aeryn's heart broke for him, what must it be like to be the last of your kind?

"We can go on adventures" he offered, she saw the sadness leaving and replaced with child-like enthusiasm, he almost looked like a lost little boy asking for someone to play with.

"Ok" she agreed, not knowing exactly what she was getting herself into.

_Several Adventures Later..._

"Is it always like this?" Aeryn asked breathlessly as she leaned against the TARDIS door inside the console room.

The Doctor grinning madly next to her.. not even winded.

"NAH, sometimes we hop" he informed her.

"Doctor, I was almost married off to a GIANT FROG!" she exclaimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, he wasn't a frog he Fromicine" he grumbled.

"Oh excuse me, I'll remember that next time one tries to marry me" she retorted...to which the TARDIS gave a slight shiver which was meant to be a giggle.

"Don't encourage her" he angrily pointed towards the golden ceiling.

"She's likes me better than she does you" she teased.

Aeryn sat down on the jump seat, and crossed her legs

"So where to next?" Aeryn asked,

"Well I was thinking that we might visit a little town I like to call" he started with a flourish, "Paris" he finished lamely,

Aeryn giggled, over the past few..weeks? Did time even exist in the TARDIS? Aeryn had began to fall in love with the Doctor. He was mad, brave and infuriating all at the same time. Apart from his peculiar palate he had endeared himself to her. Ever since she had met him all those years ago, she knew he was special.

"Aeryn?" his voice rang from afar

"Aeryn?" his voice became louder, and it was accompanied with a snap

She jolted, "Yes?" she answered

"Are you all right?" he lookd into her eyes,

"Yes I'm fine" she assured him, feeling butterflies in her stomach at the closeness of him

"Good" he said, but never moved form his position,

Aeryn felt her heart stop, and her breathe quicken as he leaned in and parted his lips, she could hear his breathing quicken as well.

She leaned her head up towards his mouth..when he stopped just short of her mouth.

TARDIS not happy with this, gave a gentle but firm nudge causing him to loose his balance and his mouth to touch to Aeryns.

The minutes they touched she felt fire roar in her blood, and she felt his hand caress her cheek, and she ran her fingers through his hair, she loved his hair.

He got down on his knees, so he could kiss her more fully.

She wrapped her arms around him, but shortly found she needed air.

She ended the kiss, they both stared at each other in shock trying to catch they're breath.

"Well that was..interesting" he whispered eyes wide she ever saw them.

Aeryn just simply nodded.

"I think she's playing match maker" Aeryn told the Doctor.

He smirked at her, and then looked up into the ceiling, "Thanks, Dear" he murmured.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
